


Rivalité

by Sherly_Marshal



Series: Drabble - Mormor [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Dammit Jim, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Jealous Sebastian, Jealousy, M/M, Obsessive Jim, Possessive Sebastian
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian n'est pas le "grand" Sherlock Holmes. Il le sait. Jim ne fait que lui rappeler constamment qu'il n'est pas ce génie !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivalité

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Rywalizacja (Rivalité)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657800) by [Malutka_Sowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa)



Jim n'avait plus que le prénom de "Sherlock" aux lèvres. Moran ne se savait pas jaloux. Pas à ce point. Consumé de convoitise. Moriarty lui retenait de tuer Holmes, mais Jim continuait: " _Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherloooock_!"  
  
Sebastian le plaqua, lui arrachait des baisés avides. Il le sentait rire. Oui, Jim se moquait, mais Moran pouvait bien s'en foutre un instant, c'était lui qui l'avait dans les bras, lui qu'il embrassait, lui avec qui il couchait.  
  
Bien entendue, Jim le faisait exprès pour énerver son sniper. Plus désespéré, plus colérique, devenant timbré... Plus Moriarty en était satisfait !


End file.
